bye bye
by redrubydevil
Summary: Mika travels to ATLA to take revenge... warning character death,and suki bashing. OC does not end up with anyone. Humorous to Kataang36 and angst to people who like this character.


Hay! (I know I spelled hey wrong it's just the way I spell it)

This is for my friend Kataang36! And I will tell you why after you finish reading this story :3

Sorry Kat if ur personality didn't turn out right or any other characters for that matter xD

Warning- Character death (not really a sad story) and suki bashing

Disclaimer- I don't and shall never own ATLA

OC- (based off my friend)

Name: Mika Eyes: Dark blue Weapon(s): Butterfly swords (keeps in belt)

Hair: Blonde (curly) Pants: blue skinny jeans Shoes: black sneakers with white laces

Shirt: dark purple kimono top with a silk light purple belt to keep it together

ON WITH THE STORY! (Mika's POV)

When I opened my eyes the first thing I realized was that this wasn't my room but it seemed so familiar. Suddenly a face appeared out of nowhere above me he had a blue arrow tattoo on his head and his eyes were brown finally I realized that this person was Aang and that I was in the Ba Sing Se temple.

But this is impossible Avatar the Last Airbender is supposed to be a TV show. What the hell is going on? Well that's what I would have thought if there wasn't something else on my mind and that was: Must find Suki and kill her so that Toph can be with Sokka! My thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Hi! What's your name? How'd you get here? What tribe are you from?" I was bombard with questions by an excited Aang.

"Um… Mika….I don't know and I'm not from a tribe," I said, trying to back away slightly from the over happy and curious Aang. I hoped out of the oh so comfy bed, that I regret leaving as soon as my feet touched the ground. It was so cold. I looked down and noticed I had no shoes on… so that's why.

I turned around to look at Aang before asking "Do you know where my shoes are?" It feels awesome being able to talk to Aang without a TV screen in the way when I'm yelling at him to do something.

"There under the bed," He answered pointing at the bed. I looked underneath and sure enough there were my shoes so I grabbed them and decided to ask Aang one more question before I left.

"Where is suki?" I said with a series tone in my voice as I looked at him.

"Suki and Sokka are at the market. Why? Do you need her for something?" Aang asked he didn't seem suspicious of me more like confused. I decided to lie, just this one time to Aang. "I wanted to thank her for helping me with something I while back," I said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh… Ok I'll see you later then," He waved good bye with a big goofy smile on his face. As soon as his footsteps faded, I opened the door looking left and right before bolting it down the hall.

When I found the exit went straight for the Market. When I got there I saw Suki and Sokka right away she was yelling at him to hurry up or something. I walked over there with a sickening sweat smile plastered on my face.

"Hello Suki and Sokka," I said. They looked at me confusingly.

"Excuse me for being rude but how is it that you know who we are?" Suki asked in that stupid polite voice of hers.

"Oh… I know you but you probably don't know me. I would like to thank you privately for something you did for me," I said matching her politeness as best I could. She told Sokka that she would meet him back at the temple before following me in o a dark alley where no one could hear or see us.

When Suki let her guard down I slit her throat with my butterfly blade and used the other to jab her in the stomach. Eye closed her eyes to make it look like she's sleeping before I went to go and clean my swords in the fountain.

A portal opened up sucking me in. Different shades of colors were spinning around but it only lasted for ten seconds before I popped out on to my black couch in the living room. I got up, put my pajamas on and laid in bed thinking about what just happened.

Was it a dream? No… it looked to real… that must mean Suki is really dead! YES! Now Toph can be happy with Sokka after he's done moping over Suki! And they'll get married when Toph is 18!

Life sure is good. I thought before I fell asleep.

-The End

I know Suki wouldn't die that easily but this is for my friend…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT!

-RRD :3


End file.
